1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk recording/reproducing apparatus, a data recording apparatus, and disk recording/reproducing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional DVD recorder is not constructed so that a power failure occurs during picture recording and even when the power returns thereafter, the picture recording can be resumed automatically. On the other hand, JP-A-2002-185921 (Paragraph 0112 to Paragraph 0125, Paragraph 0164, FIG. 7 to FIG. 9) shows handling of GOP (Group of Picture) with respect to a write error in an apparatus for recording a broadcast program on a hard disk, a DVD, etc. It is constructed so that an area which is a portion of GOP written into a cluster in which a write error occurs and is a portion of the GOP written into a normal cluster immediately before the cluster is set as a space area and new GOP is recorded from a normal cluster of another position.
Also, description in which in a dubbing apparatus, information about dubbing is stored in flash memory during dubbing and at the time of a power return after a power failure, the information about dubbing is read out of the flash memory and the dubbing is continued based on this information is shown in JP-A-2001-167516 (Abstract, FIG. 7, FIG. 8).